Twist of events (Rookie blue end of season 3)
by greenbaypackerslover
Summary: Sam pleads his love to Andy asking for forgiveness and to take things slow. He say's he'll wait for her at the Penny but what happens if Andy doesn't go undercover. What if something else entirely happens. A twisted turn of events involving a psychopath killer, abductions and near death drama... REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER!
1. Chapter 1 Ripped apart

Andy

Andy's mind is spinning she is so unsure of what to do. She love's Sam and misses him but should she accept him after everything that's happened? It's after shift and she's walking along the street deciding whether or not to go to the penny. After fighting with herself mentally she decided she would give it another try. She made her way to the penny a spring in her step, a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't wait to see Swarek and decided to text him ruining the surprise.

'Hey…on my way… I've been thinking and I decided that I get to name the puppy…'

Sam

Sam was sitting at the bar head down already on his second beer, his heart beating fast and he couldn't help but stare at the clock hoping she would walk through the door. He tried hard to keep his cool and wait patiently when his phone vibrated.

Andy

Andy walked in just as Sam read the message and watched as a smile crossed his face. He looked up to meet her eyes on him never feeling so happy. He stood up from his seat at the bar and walked over ti her. Before he could speak she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. The rest of fifteen caught sight of the scene and shouted in approval. Gail whistled from across the room and someone else shouted to get a room.

Sam held Andy close and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'Do you want to get out of here?'

Andy nodded in approval grabbing the keys to his truck out of his hand.

Driving back to Sam's Andy had the radio playing loud. She was happy to be this way with him again and he looked so good. Sam just watched, a smile plastered on his face, all he wanted was to kiss her again.

So fast things have changed and how fast they would change again…

An S.U.V came flying around the corner of the street and crashed into the front of Sam's truck hard.

Andy felt pain everywhere and couldn't hear a thing. All she could think of was Sam. She stiffly turned to look in his direction to find him unconscious and not moving, he had a big gash on his forehead and blood ran all the way down the side of his face. She was so scared for him and prayed help would come.

The door of the truck was pried open and Andy was pulled out by a familiar face. She was disoriented and couldn't remember where she had seen him before. All that mattered was Sam, helping Sam. Sitting on the pavement the man roughly pulled her up and began dragging her down the street. She didn't understand and tried to fight it saying 'no Sam, you need to help Sam…'

Her head was really spinning now as he rushed her down the street towards another car. Opening the door the man shouted for her to get in.

'No, Sam!' she resisted.

The man was angry and pulled out a gun aiming it at her head. Warning bells went off in Andy's mind as she stared at the gun in her face.

'Get in the car or I'll go back and blow his god damned head off!' He screamed.

Andy frightened by the thought let him shove her into the car. She heard the sirens of an ambulance and police cars in the distance and tried to open the door of the car. Her effort and cries were cut off short as the end of the gun came crashing down on her head making everything go dark.

**More to come! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up

So sorry for the wait guys, it's exam time for me! Study! study! study! I promise not to make you wait so long next time. This chapter is a little slow but don't worry the action picks up in the next couple chapters, promise not to disappoint and to keep your hearts racing! McSwarek 3

Sam

Sam woke with a sharp pain in his head and wincing from the bright light that shown in his face. Every muscle in his body ached as he stirred testing them. Unsure of where he was or what happened he took in his surroundings. Sitting in a chair next to him half asleep was a tired rough looking Oliver. That's when he realized where he was and what had happened. All of his thoughts were redirected…

'Andy!' he said out loud in concern startling Oliver.

'Sammy boy, you're finally awake!' said a relieved Oliver 'How ya feeling?'

'I'm fine…Andy, Is Andy ok? Where is she?!' said an anxious Swarek

Oliver knew that Swarek was a mess, he had just made up with Andy not even hours before, he had saw the joy in the expression on his face back at the penny he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sammy that happy and now all that was stripped away instantly. Oliver was so concerned for many reasons but the look on his friends normally cool and composed face was frightening.

'Well Sammy … umm so here's the thing, I was told not to tell you cause you'd get all worked up but I just can't…'

'Oliver what… Where is she!?'

'We don't know Sam' he said in a sad tone.

'What do you mean we don't know? How long have I been out?!' said Swarek impatiently.

'You've been out for 36 hours Sammy' ' I was worried we got there and it was a mess I saw the blood on your face as Diaz was pulling you out and ran to find Andy but she wasn't there… the door was wide open but Andy and the other driver were nowhere to be found. We don't know anything yet Callahan has everyone doing what they can to get some answers.' Said Oliver in a ramble.

Sam sat there listening to his words but not excepting them. Where's McNally? Is she ok? What the hell happened?! All he knew was that he couldn't sit here while Andy could be in trouble.

Sam ignored all of Oliver's protests and was getting up to leave because he felt fine and all that mattered was finding Andy. He needed to do something. A nurse tried to stop him in the door but Sam shrugged her off in a hurry leaving Oliver explain that you couldn't prevent officer Swarek from doing something when he made up his mind.

Oliver was following Sam's direction without protest driving them directly to the station. His heart was racing, his mind spinning; he hated nothing more than not knowing.

Oliver tried to reassure him knowing how scared he was. Arriving at the station, busy people stopped in their tracks and faces looked up from desks to find Sam rushing in, a blood streaked his t-shirt and a gash on his forehead, they quickly turn avoiding his gaze.

Sam Burst into Franks office when…

Please follow better chapters to come I promise! Sorry again for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected return

Andy

Andy woke with a sharp stabbing pain in her side. Her head was pounding and her vision blurry as she tried to take in her surroundings. She felt the cold

hard pavement against her cheek as she realized she was lying on the floor in a basement. She struggled to get up her ankles and wrists were bound

tightly cutting at her skin. She felt really dizzy and couldn't think straight. She was so afraid; she had no idea of where she was and what had happened.

Who had taken her, and why? Andy tried to stay calm and replay what had happened in her mind. She was with Sam driving home when there was an

accident. Sam's head was bleeding, she was so worried and then someone pulled her out where she was shoved in another car. Who was he? He looked

familiar but she just couldn't place his face. Andy thought hard trying to remember and put the pieces together, find some motive, she didn't have any

enemies. She was part of undercover operations that put dangerous criminals behind bars but couldn't think of anyone. Andy tried to breathe and

remember her training as she forms a plan. She propped herself up on her elbow ignoring the pain in her side. She guessed that she might have a bruised

rib. Other than a painful headache and a nasty bump on her head she figured she was alright. She tried to look for clues on where she might be but

couldn't find any; it was pitching dark where she was. Unsure on if it was daytime or night time she was left without much knowledge to go on. She wasn't

even sure how long she had been out. She tried to keep back tears as she sat desperately thinking of Sam and wishing he was there. What would Swarek

do, she thought. Andy strained against the ropes that bound her wrists and ankle trying to loosen them with no success.

She sat in the darkness waiting patiently trying to remember that familiar face and worrying about Sam. She wished nothing more than to feel his arms

around her once more and to know that he was alright.

Sam

Sam sat impatiently in the conference room of the station as Nash and Callaghan filled in all the officers on the situation. Frank had told Sam to go home

and rest and that they would call him as soon as they heard anything but he just couldn't wait around. He never felt so trapped and helpless. All he wanted

was Andy! Sam tired of sitting around got the keys and decided to get some air. Oliver caught him on his way out and asked him if he wanted some

company. Sam shrugged him off and said he was ok and just needed some space. Oliver was so concerned of all the things Sam Swarek was right now he

was most definitely not ok.

After a while Sam found himself at Andy's apartment. Nash and Epstein had already been there and found nothing of suspicion but Sam still found himself

staring at Andy's couch. Memories of her curled up against him, passionate kisses there shared here, swam into his mind making his heart pound. He

needed to find her.

He rummaged through old mail and junk lying around trying to find something out of the ordinary. He had searched endlessly unsuccessfully not getting

any closer to finding her. He made his to her bedroom and stop in the doorway. Her clothes and things were cluttered in a slightly Andy way like usual. A

slight smile came to his lips as he thought of her and was quickly replaced by a burning anger towards whoever had stripped her away from him.

Going through her nightstand he chuckled as he picked a book that read "how to ditch that jerk and keep on going". How could he ever have doubted

them? Yes he was in a dark place, he had lost his best friend but it was no excuse, he realized that now he needed her and should have told her how he felt

long before now, he just hoped it wasn't too late. Sam noticed his sweater lying on a chair in the corner of the room and walked over to it. He remembered

looking for it a while back but didn't recall leaving it here. Picking it up a slip of paper and an envelope fell out of it and fluttered down onto the floor.

He bent to pick it up and realized it was a picture of him and Andy getting into his truck leaving the Penny. He hadn't realized someone had taken a picture

them and the angle was a little off. The picture was taken from across the parking lot from another vehicle. He was unsure of what it meant and felt uneasy

about it. It could be nothing he said to himself reassuringly as he grabbed the envelope. On the front of the envelope he found his name making his heart

race a millions miles a minute. Opening it he was terrified of what he would find. His phone rang before he could read it to find Oliver calling him back to

the station. They had recovered camera footage of Andy being shoved into the back of a car and said I needed to be there right away. Sam grabbed the

picture, the envelope and his sweater and ran to jump in his truck.

He raced back to the station hoping this meant they would find Andy soon. He rushed into the room to find a picture of the dangerous criminal 'Jamie

Brennan' who had nearly killed Sam when his undercover operation was blown because of Andy (episode 12, season 2) was up on the board. His mind

swam and he was petrified thinking of Andy alone with that creep. He watched the footage without saying a word and winced as he watched him shove her

violently into the car. How was let out he asked himself thinking of how he was nearly strangled by the man undercover. They recovered the licence plate

of the car and a team had already made its way to his present residence. Sam knew he wouldn't be dumb enough to bring her to his house so thought of

where he could be holding her. He asked Epstein to pull up his file and find any other property he owned. Why would he take her? He asked himself

confused. That's when he realized it was never about her but him, Brennan was doing this to get back at him. Sam remembered the envelope and the letter

and ran out to his truck. How could he have been so stupid he thought to himself?

The letter read;

_ Officer Swarek, or should I say J.D,_

_I've been watching you for some time now and I think you deserve to know what it feels like to lose everything you ever cared about, you've ruined my life and you're going to pay for it, If you ever want to see your precious 'Candace' ever again you're going to play my game, my way, I fell for your lies and your little game and now it's my turn. I'll be keeping you informed and you'll be keeping this to yourself._

Sam stared at the letter and read it over twice fuming with anger. Andy had nothing to do with this guy and was at a loss of what to do. He remembered

when this guy had been torturing him for information, had he gone completely insane? Sam couldn't risk telling the others afraid of what would happen to

Andy. He reached into the envelope to find a stack of more pictures. Some were of Andy and some of him. There were pictures of him leaving work, at the

Penny and in uniform on the job. It made his stomach churned as he came across pictures of Andy going for a run alone, getting coffee even a picture of

Andy's room. It made him sick to imagine this creep in Andy's house watching her. Sam had been so angry and hurt at the same time. He made a promise

to himself that if he hurt Andy he would kill Brennan. He promised that when he saw Andy again he would no longer hold back his feelings for her.

MORE TO COME PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Holding on

Andy

Andy woke to the sound of a door swinging violently open bouncing off of the concrete wall behind it. She flinched heart racing as she watched the man walk right up to where she was tide-up in the corner and gaze down at her. She noticed immediately his stalky familiar build and caught sight of his battered and bruised face from a ray of light coming from beyond the open door. She remembered then suddenly and the hiss of his name slipped through her lips. "…Brennan…"

"That's right sunshine I'm back, and I'm pissed, you and your little boyfriend ruined my life and took all that I had left of it. I lost my wife, my little girl and now my men who won't take me back!" he roared. "They say I'm working with the cops now!" he spit through clenched teeth. "They said this was my warning that I wasn't welcome anymore" he said gesturing to his black eye and slit lip. She sat there quietly not saying a word processing the situation, thinking on how to react. She decided to be brave like Swarek would and stand her ground.

"How did you get out?" demanded McNally with a little too much authority.

Jamie just laughed in her face and said "What you think there's only one crooked cop on the force? If a man can kill my family and get away with it, that I wouldn't be able to play the system and get out early?! I've got my finger wrapped so tightly around them that I've got no longer anything to fear!" he said confidently "In fact there isn't much stopping me from doing this he said trying to grab her. And y struggled and brought up her bound wrists and swung with all her force. She caught the side of his face making him recoil in shock. Brennan furiously slapped her hard with a lot of force bringing tears to her eyes and a painful sting. She cowered protecting herself from another blow that never came. Brenna was fuming but instead reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone snapping a picture of the terrified Andy and her newly battered face. He walked out of the room saying this would be continued when Swarek was by her side to watch her scream. In the doorway he turned to face her and laughed whispering that he would kill them both afterwards.

Andy alone again in the darkness whipped a tear from her face and tried to keep it together. She ran her hand across her cheek and already the swelling had started accompanied by a nasty bruise. She tried to think positive and smiled to herself thinking about how Brennan was wrong. Sam wasn't going to be part of his game; he was coming to save her. Thinking of him brought yet again a lump to her throat; she couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt. She missed him so much it hurt. She was suddenly very cold and tired; who was she kidding she wasn't brave like Swarek, she was downright terrified and she finally admitted it to herself.


End file.
